


The Thief and the Addict

by EnduringChill



Series: The Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduringChill/pseuds/EnduringChill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These will be a series of prompt requests that I get from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief and the Addict

**Author's Note:**

> Request:"I'm sure I'm not in time but how about me/sherlock and I'm jewel thief and he's finally caught me."

Prompt One - The Thief and The Addict

The alarm was easier than I thought it would be. Clearly the Croydon’s were not people who kept current with security trends. Why should they care? They were in Southern France tanning their wrinkled skin. The daytime staff has left for the day. It’s just me and Lady Croydon’s jewels.

  
For a huge house, it’s cluttered with overstuffed furniture and random figurines. Money has not bought Lady Croydon any sense of taste.   
With my eyes trained on any movement, I creep to the second floor. I pass the master bedroom knowing that the estate jewelry is not kept in a cherry armoire as is customary. I could take the contents, but they are just coloured glass. 

I pad down to the sewing room. Hidden under yards of fabric will be the real prize. Lady Croydon’s precious jewels have not seen the light of day in years out of paranoia. Foolishly that fear has kept them out of a deposit box. Well, we all have lessons to learn.

A layer of dust covers the machine and table. I am careful to not leave an indication that anyone has been in here. In the corner is the hope chest where my bounty lies. This one last job and I’m done. My debt will be paid and I will have a little extra for winter.

Gingerly, I lift the lid with a stick and hold my breath. My informant assured me there is no booby trap, but one can never really trust informants. With the stick, I rifle through bits of silks and cotton patterns until I feel a distinctive chink. Wow, not even in a box. Slowly I move to not disturb the fabric to reveal a large velvet pouch. It’s heavier than I anticipated, and my insides rejoice. Perhaps there is more to this I realise.

There is still no sound except for the rattle of metal on metal. I pull a handful out to look. Diamonds, sapphires, and more diamonds. Lady Croydon likes jewels like her eyes. I see one ruby, but diamond bracelets, earrings, rings, intricate necklaces. Yes this will do nicely. It’s time to leave.

"So this is your book group?" I hear the unmistakeable purr of sex behind me. I freeze. "Thought you were reformed?"

 

 

Slowly I turn around to see you leaning in the doorway with your hands stuffed inside that impossible coat.

"I could say the same for you. I’m sure the sweat I smell is not from physical exertion but a little bit of withdrawal kicking in." I pocket the pouch

You lick those ridiculous lips. “Aren’t we a pair then?”

"Indeed. Well, I must be going." I attempt to push past you quickly. As I suspect, you grab my arm.

"You need to leave those. If you do that, you are free to walk out undisturbed." I feel your breath against my cheek.

"I cannot do that. I need this more than Lady Croydon." Your grip is tight.

"It’s not yours." You say.

I cock my head. “Since when do you care about boundaries?”

"I’m here on behalf of an interested party that wants the jewels to remain." Your voice drops to a dangerous octave - the one I feel in my knickers.

"Let me go, Sherlock." I whisper and it sounds more like a plea that I intend.

"You were tough to find. You must have loved watching me tear apart my mind palace looking for you." It comes out as a hiss. Your grip starts to hurt.

"It made it easy to stay ahead of you. Human error you once told me." I say softly and allow my free hand to curl around your neck. My nails graze the skin and you cannot hide the hitch in your throat.

"I’ve actually suspected for the last week. You got a bit sloppy on the last job." You pull me closer.

"Perhaps I wanted you to find me." Your grip relaxes. "Thrill of the chase and all."

I can’t really see your eyes, but I know they are filled with lust. You love I’m a thief. It’s how we met years ago. The thief and the addict. Both of us not so reformed.

You look at your watch and quirk a grin. “We’ve a little time.”

Swiftly, your lips move to mine. It is more a bite than it is a kiss. I push away.

"Redirection? I’ve got to run." I cluck my tongue.

An arm wraps around my waist to pull me against your chest. You’ve managed to undo your coat and I feel how much you enjoy the chase against the small of my back. One gloves hand travels across the skin of my belly. I quiver at the sensation. If I’m good, I can distract you enough for a shag and still get away.  
  
You whirl me around to face you. Bring your hips to mine, those lips brush the length of my neck before hovering above my own.

"Fine." I growl and fist those impossible curls to bring your mouth to mine.

Through the large house, the sounds of coats being shed and moans echo down the hall. There is no time for skin on skin sensation. I’ve one pant leg off and your trousers just slip off your hips. You don’t even button your suit jacket. I wince as the door jam digs into my back.

"Here. Let’s move to the floor." You lower me to Oriental rug. I feel you tuck my coat underneath my arse. Bastard. Of course you preserve your precious Belstaff.

I don’t have much time to reflect on that when you roughly push into me. My back arches from the combination of pain and pleasure. Your pace is unforgiving and adds to the building flutter between my thighs. A loud groan escapes from me. Your gloved hand covers my mouth. I pull your hair and you drive in harder. All I can hear is my breath puffing against the leather and slapping skin. My back arches as I come. Above me you stiffen and buck your hips forward. Like always, you stare off somewhere unfocused as no sound escapes your parted lips. Once you can see, you collapse on me in a mound.

"Fuck." Your voice is hoarse.

"Such language." I pant.

You smirk as you get off me. “No time for cuddles I’m afraid.”

I’m cold and sticky. I curse as I pull up my black jeans. My coat will need to be dry cleaned.

"You’re paying for that, you know." I ball it up in wad. I’ll have to carry it which greatly annoys me.

You look to your watch. “You have ten minutes before being arrested.”

I clutch the velvet bag.

"Go on then. You should get moving." You nod.

I kiss you quickly.

"And Lisa, this is the last time for this, correct?" You raise your eyebrows disapprovingly.

"Of course love. See you at home?"

"I’ll be late. I just lost a jewel thief." You wink.


End file.
